Nothing but Trouble
by ToCryCrimsonTears
Summary: Women...they're loud, agressive, and bossy. Nothing but a pain in the neck. So why do men fall in love with them? I've been told that when they finally just shut up, and smile, its worth the headache...how troublesome.ShikaxTemari
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Well, I was looking over the manga chapters with Shikamaru and Temari…and this popped into my head.(is a sucker for the paring) so I typed…and this is what I came up with.

Nothing But Trouble

My name is Nara Shikamaru and I…am an alcoholic…just kidding...I have something I want to say, and that is women are troublesome. They're loud…bossy…and all around annoying. My dad married, as did others before him, I don't know why. It all seemed a mistake to me. Mom is loud and much to 'energetic' in the morning, but my dad doesn't regret marrying her, even if he needs a bottle of aspirin each day. He says its her smile. The rare times she shuts her mouth and just smiles. That's it apparently. I didn't quite get it when he told me…but that doesn't matter much anyway. No one understands love…its such a bother to try and try only to find things always turn out different, and just when you think you've got it nailed, it does the unexpected, as if it knew what you were predicting. Personally, love, _and_ women are nothing but trouble.

Then again, I wake up every morning and even if I don't feel like brushing my teeth, I do it. Even if, I don't like to wear black, I wear it. Blood doesn't show up on it. Even if women and love are a pain, I still fell…and it hurts. I feel it in my temples every morning...trust me on this one. Women and love separately are in all truth a pain, but to fall _in_ love _with_ a women isn't so bad after all. Sure, she's loud…and aggressive...and gets way to excited about fighting, she does smile, much more than mom ever had, and at times speaks softly. I call it a compromise. If she shuts up for one minute in the morning and just smiles, or we speak in a whisper, lay entwined, I'll listen to her every morning, and night before we got to bed. That's just how I figured it out. You can never beat love at its own game, too much effort, but there is one thing you can do. Compromise with it. I'll do what you want…If you don't pull a fast one. Love is giving and never asking in return. Love is getting even if you never ask. Love…is nothing but trouble.

A/n: sorry its another short one…don't hate me! RXR -


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Yup here's Chapter 2. I wasn't really planning on a second chapter, but I asked myself…'why the hell not.' And so my inner authoress once again roped me into writing yet another chapter. I should be writing the third chapter to my hinataxneji, but I haven't gotten that push(aka: I have no idea what to do next). Eventually. Sorry its taking so long! -

My name is Temari and I have something to say in defense of us 'troublesome' women. Men, are just as much of a pain…They're lethargic, and too easy to push around. It's no fun when they just give up! What happened to that pride they're suppose to have, huh? Personally I was _looking_ for an energetic guy. Adventurous, speaks his mind, and open minded to new ideas, willing to try anything. Something completely different from what I found. I'm not complaining though, I like it this way.

They always said…"opposites attract", like magnets north and south, I thought it was a bunch of crap. Why would someone date or marry someone else, who doesn't do the same things they do, or act the same way, or even like the same things? It just didn't make sense, then again did love ever make sense? I think I figured it out now. Love, I can't believe I'm actually agreeing on this, is indeed troublesome. It really does pull fast ones…constantly, you'd think I'd get bored, or frustrated every morning when I have to flip to mattress off the bed just to get him to wake up, and then mutter "well, good morning to you too…", but I don't. Sure I might kick him afterwards, but that's another story. Even if he's north and I'm south, so to speak, and there's not one thing we agree on I like it. It's…interesting. I learned how to play Go, something I normally would careless to know, and as for him…he's got a few more bruises.

Another thing I've discovered is that even if at points you might want to rip his stupid little head off…you can't stay mad at him. I don't know why, but it drives me up the wall! My guy is definitely one of a kind. The only lazy, strategic, shinobi I would ever fall in love with…and I wouldn't trade for the world.

a/n: yes…another short chapter… but I wanted it short. RxR! -


End file.
